Choro-Q Wikia Editing 101 - Character Pages
Welcome to Choro-Q Wikia Editing 101. Here you will read how to edit character pages and what to do when you come across one! __TOC__ Stubs Stubs are found on the top of any page that are incomplete. You may label something a stub if it is a new page (or broken one) that needs more information or needs to be improved upon. To put stubs, use this code on the top of the page. Character Templates All Character Pages come with a Character Info Box which can be found at Template:CharacterInfobox. You must remember that each character is set up differently. This is because each game has different information than others. An example is that Shin-Combat Choro-Q is all about military and tanks while Choro-Q HG 4 is all about racing and story. They cannot have the same information as in Shin-Combat Choro-Q, there are no teams and in Choro-Q HG 4, there are no Military Ranks. As spoken about, understanding how to set up the template can be complicated. So let's talk a bit about how to use the infobox. 'Image' When you first open the infobox, it asks for a image. The image can be PNG, JPG, JPEG, or GIF. You must format the line as: ImageName.png ImageName.jpeg ImageName.jpg ImageName.gif This will allow to show the image of the creation you have made. 'Requirements for uploading the image:' The image must shows the character's attributes such as body, color, and portray the character in their correct location as found. Therefore they must maintain a clear quality. Images cannot be photoshopped, taken on a seperate device (such as using a IPhone to take a picture of a TV Screen), and cannot be innapropiate. 'What if the character appears in multiple games or have multiple stages?' Some characters like Saucy, Cobran are in multiple games where it would require you to have both images to show the viewers of what they look like in the two different games. Choro-Q HG 3 and Choro-Q HG 2 are the two of the few Choro-Q games with interconnected characters that appear in both games, possibly under different names. Game Name= |-|Game Name= You can continue adding more tabbers by separating them with "|-|" '''as seen above, but it may become crowded since these templates are not so big to have so many tabbers. '''Name of the Character It is NOT REQUIRED to put their name as it is set to a default code to take the Title of the article and use it as the nametag. Unless it is like RT Shopkeeper (Echo Forest), RT Shopkeeper (Scratch Mountain), and RT Shopkeeper (Noise City) where you would need to give it their in game shorten name, which is RT Shopkeeper. There are times some characters may have different names as well but are completely spelt differently per game. Choro-Q HG 2 and Choro-Q HG 3 experience this issue quite often as there are characters who appear in HG 2 that come back in HG 3. Take people like Klien (Clean), Ponce (Carrie), and Peo (P.O.) as an example. Please note them as: Klien a.k.a. Clean 'First and Second Appearences' You must link these to the games they appear in. You are NOT REQUIRED to fill the "Second Appearance" if the character doesn't have one. There are multiple games in the Choro-Q series and many users may wonder where they first appear and where they may have appear again. Majority of the games, characters do not appear again in, so at this time we have a max of two appearances at most on the template. Here are majority of the games who are known to have characters in it: *Choro-Q HG 2 *Choro-Q HG 3 *Choro-Q HG 4 *Shin-Combat Choro-Q *Choro-Q Wonderful! *Choro-Q Works *Combat Choro-Q To program the link within the page: Choro-QGameHere 'A Character's Gender' Majority of characters within the Choro-Q Games have a gender. Although, not all characters have a gender as well. Specifically, we are speaking about mainly the Bestiary where some monsters are considered genderless or even some townfolk from some games who aren't named or do much in general (Mainly Shin-Combat Choro-Q. You may label the characters as the following: *Female *Male *Unknown 'A Character's Body Type & Color (Primary & Secondary)' This one is self explanitory. Input the name of the vehicle as accurately as possible. In Choro-Q HG 2 and Choro-Q HG 3, bodies can be customized with two colors, therefore we have a''' Primary Color''' and a Secondary Color. Label their colors as accurate as possible. Be aware that there may be some discrepancies due to the fact some people may not see the same colors as others. For games like Choro-Q HG 4 and Shin-Combat Choro-Q, use the Primary Color of which will be whatever color covers most of the vehicle and use the Secondary Color to label all other colors that make up the character! 'Primary, Secondary & Former Location' Every character is located somewhere within the Choro-Q world. Some of them have secondary places due to reappearing in another game or just use to live somewhere, whether that be hinted or a My City Completionist Requirement. Primary Locations refer to one of the character's current locations. Secondary Locations refer to another one of the character's current location (usually in another game) such as Forest appearing again in Choro-Q HG 3 in Noise City. This is most of the time left empty. Former Locations refer to where the character may formerly live such as Norahike use to live in Poqui before moving to Brachy. This is most of the time left empty. 'Relationships' Some characters in the Choro-Q series have some relationship with another character. Sometimes these are quite helpful to know for questing purposes. The only reasons you should fill this out and link the characters are: *Family Relationship *Boyfriend/Girlfriend Relationship *Friendship with One Another *Rivals *Work Place Relationship *Superiority There are probably a few more, but currently, it cannot be listed off the top of my head. It would also be ok to add "The Protagonist" if they play an important role to other characters. Adding "The Protagonist" mainly applies to Choro-Q HG 4, Choro-Q Wonderful! and Choro-Q Works at this time. 'A Character's Occupation (Optional)' THIS IS NOT USED FOR SHIN-COMBAT CHORO-Q PAGES All characters play an important role within the story, whether it be playing instruments, being a captain of a racing team, working at a company and so on. Label these characters accurately to what they are considered as, but otherwise leave it blank in the case they only just inform the player about tips or just miscellaneous information. Some examples of this being use, check some pages like, Otto, Archenemy and Ryum to see how it is labeled.. 'Team (HG4/HG3/HG2), Recruiting (HG2), & Factions (SCCQ)' Teams are mainly for three specific games, Choro-Q HG 2, Choro-Q HG 3, and Choro-Q HG 4. In all of these games, it is used to label the different racing teams the character is in. Recruiting is only for Choro-Q HG 2 where there is a recruiting system within the game. It is required to recruit members in order to proceed to the World Grand Prix races. They are a simple Yes or No answer. Factions is only 'for the Shin-Combat Choro-Q Series. The only factions that should be labeled are: Proton Kingdom Q-Stein Empire Nibelia 'Military Rank (Combat Choro-Q Series) This one is self explanitory. Place the rank of the Q-Tank correctly. Character Page Basics Example2.PNG|Shin-Combat Choro-Q Character Sheet Example3.PNG|Choro-Q HG 4 Character Sheet Example1.png|Choro-Q HG 2/3 Character Sheet Formatting the Page Every Character page is formated in the same way. You must attempt to follow this format in order to make sure it is consistant with all other character pages on the wikia. Otherwise people may get confused of which page format is correct and cause issues with the consistancy of the wikia. We don't want that to happen so here are the ways to make sure it is formated correctly. On the slideshow to your right shows three different ways to create your character template. The Description The Description is important to give everyone a brief summary about the CharacterInfobox along with the biography of the character. Although, do note that some pages like Norkia and Charlanki have a seperate Biography section as their backgrounds go more in depth than majority of other characters. The description may also explain what they talk about, this can be likes, dislikes, how they act and so on.' When it comes to linked information, they can only be linked once. If it is linked in the CharacterInfobox, do not link it again in the description!' The Quotations Choro-Qs are vehicles that speak and because of it, we have a lot of Quotations to make! Many of these quotations can describe a way a character acts, their interests, or the fact they are just the most random person in the entire game. Ever. (I'm talking to you ChoroMoa.) The formation for Quotations gets very complicated at times though. Some guidelines such as capitalization should be followed as normal. Follow these specific guidelines to set up the Quotations section. *'The protagonist's name', if said is labeled as {Protagonist}. This goes for the same as the extra information you fill out for Choro-Q HG 3 such as Famous Person, Favorite Food, Disliked Food. *'Quotations Mark' everything. Quotation marks look like this: " " Italize the Actions The Protagonist or Other Choro-Qs Make! Also put them in brackets! They look like this: ( ) *'Chain Conversations', make sure you have the bullet point for the first said quotation. Indent it in twice for the response that the character has obtained and label their name in BOLD. Then afterwards, the character before, indent it once. Here is an example: *''(Eats some strawberry cake) "I have some cake" :: '''Protagonist:' "Can I have some cake?" :: Fluffy: "I want some too!" : "Here have some cake!" Category:Choro-Q Wikia Editing 101